One issue that FETs fabricated in a Silicon on Insulator (SOI) substrate may experience is a floating body effect. In such FETs, floating body effects are a result of having a body region that is electrically isolated from a bulk substrate. In order to supply a voltage potential to the body, and therefore mitigate floating body effects, an applied bias is often supplied from a body-contact to the body. When a body-contact receives an applied bias, which may be a ground or a positive or negative potential, it carries it to the body via a body tie. Often, the body-tie is formed in device layer silicon and runs beneath an oxide, and in general, the body tie allows the body region and the body-contact to be in remote locations in an SOI substrate.
Conventional SOI devices without body ties are susceptible to hysteresis and transient upset effects. Body tie contacts can help control the hysteresis and transient upset effects, but the layout density of current area efficient body tie fabrication process flows is limited by the n or p masking layer alignment and critical dimension control in order to contact the body tie. As such, a fabrication process flow that eliminates the critical alignment and dimension control requirements to improve the layout density, while mitigating body effects, is desired.